Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 085
Cuckoo Time Grandfather Clock ''' is the eighty-fifth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::[[Zora has been in front of Yusei and company's garage. However, the always cheerful Zora isn't in such high spirits. Worried, Yusei asks what's troubling her, and learns that the town committee has decided that they will be replacing the cuckoo clock that she has cherished.]] That is when a man appears in front of Yusei and company's garage: That person being none other than Zora's son, Leo. Leo set out three years ago to study on clocks and has returned to repair the broken cuckoo clock. He has come back to his mother to fix the clock, however Leo gets turned away. Feature Duel Leo vs Crow '''Leo's turn Leo draws. Leo summons "Monster Clock" (0 ATK/? DEF) and ends his turn. Crow's turn Crow draws and summons "Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain" (500 ATK/800 DEF), and Special Summons "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" (1300 ATK/400 DEF). He attacks "Monster Clock" with "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind". Leo activates "Monster Clock's" ability to absorb and destroy "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" ("Monster Clock": 0 ATK → 1300 ATK). Using "Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain's" effect, it was able to attack directly (Leo: 4000 Life Points → 3500 Life Points). Leo's turn Leo draws. Leo summons "Clock Knight 12" (1200 ATK/? DEF). Leo then activates the Spell Card "Clockwork" allowing Leo to Special Summon "Clock Knight 3" (300 ATK/? DEF) since he has a "Clock Knight" monster that has a higher level. Leo activates "Clock Knight 12's" effect, allowing him to flip a coin. It lands on Tails, but because of "Clock Knight 3's" effect he could do the coin toss again. It lands on Heads this time adding 1200 ATK to "Clock Knight 12" ("Clock Knight 12": 1200 ATK → 2400 ATK). Then, he activates "Clock Knight 3's" effect, allowing him to flip another coin. It lands on Heads adding 1200 ATK to "Clock Knight 3" ("Clock Knight 3": 300 ATK → 1500 ATK). Leo attacks "Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain" with "Clock Knight 12" (Crow: 4000 Life Points → 2100 Life Points). Leo attacks Crow directly with "Clock Knight 3". Crow Special Summons "Blackwing - Ghibli the Hot Wind" from his hand (? ATK/1600 DEF). Leo ends his turn ("Clock Knight 12": 2400 ATK → 1200 ATK) ("Clock Knight 3": 1500 ATK → 300 ATK. Crow's turn Crow draws Mirror Force and sets it. Summons Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North, and special summons Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain from the graveyard. Uses all his monsters to synchro summon Blackwing Armor Master. Attacks Clock Knight 3 (Leo: 3500 life points → 1300 life points). Ends his turn. Leo's turn Draws Time Wizard, summons it, and activates its effect. It is a success, and Blackwing Armor Master is destroyed. Attacks directly with the rest of his monsters. Leo wins. Note Crow could have kept the duel going. If he had activated Mirror Force, both players would have had an open field. With Leo only having 1300 LP left, it is very possible that Crow could have won. Error When Crow Special Summons "Blackwing - Ghibli the Hot Wind" from his hand, it's Level 4 monster. When he used it to Synchro Summon "Blackwing Armor Master", it's Level 3 monster.